


when i'm holding you tight, i'm so alive

by The_Bisexual_From_Hell



Series: She's got her mama's eyes [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I needed something fun, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/pseuds/The_Bisexual_From_Hell
Summary: The station 19 crew meets Marion Hughes-Ripley
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: She's got her mama's eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111571
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	when i'm holding you tight, i'm so alive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cryptic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172317) by Anonymous. 



> Thank you so much to Totallymindlessbabble for letting me steal your idea and give it my own spin, I hope you like this. Everyone else go read their fic Cryptic (and all of their other works to be honest). 
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language, and my only beta is Grammarly

“Vic, what’s that?” Andy asks when she sees Vic walk into the station. 

“A baby, Herrera what else would it be?” Vic replied without taking her eyes off the small bundle strapped to her chest. 

“Why do you have a baby?” Andy is very confused, the baby doesn’t look like a Safe Surrender Baby they’re strapped to Vic’s chest with a baby carrier and Andy is pretty sure she saw Vic walk in with the baby.

“It’s my baby,” Vic says like it’s the simplest thing in the world. 

“You don’t have a baby,” Andy is starting to get worried, she doesn’t think Vic would steal a baby, but at this point, she can’t rule it out. 

“I do now,” 

“How did you get this baby?” Andy asks softly, she really doesn’t know what she’ll do if Vic says she stole this baby, because as far as she knew Vic was not a foster parent.

“I pushed her out of my vagina Andy, as one does” 

“You weren’t pregnant when I saw you three days ago,” 

“You’d think so, but apparently I was,” 

“Okay, I’m officially confused,”

“Cryptic pregnancies, it’s more common than you’d think,” Vic pauses to coo at the baby, “1 in every 475 people don’t know they’re pregnant until suddenly there a baby coming out of you,” 

Andy thinks that might be one of the most terrifying things that could happen to a person, to overnight have to take care of a baby you didn’t expect, she’s definitely going to be more rigorous with birth control. However, Vic looks happy and completely in love with her daughter, so Andy will be happy for her. 

“Let’s meet Aunt Andy, you’re gonna love Aunt Andy,” Vic starts unstrapping the baby carrier and motion for Andy to come take the baby. That’s the whole reason she’s here, to tell Sullivan she needs maternity leave (Lucas is at HQ, telling them he needs paternity leave) and to introduce her daughter to her family, to all of her crazy aunts and uncles. She could have told Sullivan over the phone. 

Andy holds the very tiny baby, _are all babies this tiny? Or just her niece?_ Her mind wanders. It kind of hits her like a truck, this tiny human is her niece, Vic’s kid, and Andy thinks she’s willing to die for this kid. The baby is cute, not all babies are cute, Andy has delivered a couple of them before, and sure she might be biased but this is one of the cutest babies Andy has ever seen. She looks so much like Vic, that Andy feels like she’s looking at Vic’s baby pictures, Travis had found some of them one day, it had been the cutest thing Andy had seen, until today.

“Hi baby, I’m your Aunt Andy, I’m going to be your favorite Aunt, I’ll let you go down the pole when you’re older,” Andy loves Maya Bishop to death, but she will fight Maya to be this baby’s favorite aunt. 

“Marion, her name is Marion after my grandma, but we’re calling her Mari, because Marion sounds like an old lady name” Vic wishes her grandma could have met Mari because her parents certainly won’t see her much, they didn’t even visit at the hospital when Vic called them. “I have to pee, you two have fun,” 

Just like that, Andy is alone holding this precious baby and she has no idea what to do. She makes the executive decision to go into the beanery to see if the rest of the team is already there, Andy had been running a couple of minutes late for breakfast that day. 

“You’re late Herrera,” Sullivan announces as she enters the room. The baby starts to make strange baby sounds that make Andy’s heart melt and everyone else immediately turns to look at her. 

“Safe Surrender?” Asks the Capitan. 

“No,” Andy cannot wait to see their shocked faces, “This is Marion Hughes, Vic had a baby this weekend, can you believe it? Our Vic with a baby,” 

“Vic’s not pregnant,” States Maya. 

“Cryptic pregnancy,”

“They are more common than you’d think, and it checks out, Vic is tall makes sense she never noticed,” Ben answers, he has heard of it happening before at Grey-Sloan. 

“Oh my god,” Jack sounds shocked, Vic didn’t just have a baby, she had a baby with the Fire Chief. 

Travis doesn’t even care about the fact that Marion is also Ripley’s kid because that’s Vic’s kid, this is his favorite person’s daughter, this is his niece. Next thing Andy knows, Travis is standing next to her and basically demanding to hold Mari, she passes the baby off to him. Travis is crying, he knows it, they’re tears of happiness (some are of sadness, that he never got to do this with Michael). Marion is so beautiful, Travis knows he’s already wrapped around her little finger, he would kill for this small person. 

Robert is frozen in his spot. That’s his best friend’s daughter, Lucas fucking Ripley had a beautiful baby girl. He takes one look at her in Travis’ arms and Robert knows he already loves her. He and Ripley had slowly but surely started to mend their broken friendship, it will never be what it was before Claire, they both changed too much, but it’s still strong. And now Luke has a baby, a sweet innocent baby and Robert wants to wrap Marion in bubble wrap and keep her away from all the cruelty in the world. 

Maya’s brain is running a million miles per minute. Victoria Hughes has a baby, an actual human being she is now responsible for, someone that will depend on her for at least the first 18 years of her life. Vic was a grown woman, but she was also the youngest person in the station, everyone’s little sister and now she had a baby, it was shocking, to say the least. Maya was now an Aunt, and she would be a damn good one, the best one, she would make sure of that. 

Everyone always talks to babies in that strange baby voice, Maya was determined not to, they were tiny adults, she would speak to Marion like a normal person. 

“Oh hey guys, I see you’ve met Mari,” Vic walks into the beanery holding a baby bag that Andy hadn’t seen before, it had probably been in the car. “I guess this is one way to ask for maternity leave, I’d apologize for the short notice but I had no idea,” 

“Travis, you're the Godfather right?” Vic asks softly as she gently strokes Mari’s chubby cheek. 

“Obviously, you might have a hard time taking this baby away from me,” 

“Great, you’ll be sharing that title, her dad and I agreed we each get to name a godparent,” 

“Who’s her dad?” Dean asks the question that Andy, Maya, Ben, and he have been wondering. 

“Ripley, her dad is Lucas Ripley,” Vic answers in a baby voice, and she’s looking at Mari “That’s right baby girl, that’s your dad, the Fire Chief, he loves you so much,” 

Andy is so glad she’s not holding the baby right now because her brain just shortcutted and she doesn’t know if it’s still working. 

“You had a baby with Chief Ripley?” Maya asks slowly as if she’s still trying to process it. 

“Mhm yeah, he’s at HQ right now, telling them he needs paternity leave, he offered to take Mari, but I wanted her to meet her Aunts and Uncles first.” 

“Has she met Jennifer?” Sullivan finally finds his voice.

“Not yet, she’s flying down next week, but you guys are my family,” Jennifer had been delighted to find out she had a niece, Vic thinks it brought her comfort, to know there was another Ripley in the world. 

Vic cannot wait for Lucas to get to the station, she knew he was going to ask Sullivan to be Mari’s Godfather, and even though one might argue she can keep secrets now, she really doesn’t want to spoil the surprise. 

“Can we go back to the part where you had a baby with Ripley?” Dean is very much shocked right now. 

“Right, uh yeah we’re married, sorry I didn’t tell you sooner I didn’t want HR to fire either of us?” 

“MARRIED?” Travis’ voice has such a high pitch, Vic thinks it might break all the glass. 

“Oh boy, I mean we were dating but then Mari was born on Friday and we needed to figure out how to not get murdered by HR and technically rank isn’t an issue between spouses, so we both agreed that we loved each other very much and we loved our baby very much and getting married was the best thing for the three of us,” Vic can feel herself starting to ramble.

“So you married Ripley so you won’t get fired?” To Andy, this day was a roller coaster of emotions. 

“No, I married Lucas because I love him, not getting fired was just what brought on the conversation,” Vic answered truthfully, they had been together for over a year now, they had a kid together, she had known he was the love of her life for a while now, getting married was sort of cosmically inevitable. 

“Congratulations Vic, I’m really happy for you, and I’m sure Tuck will love to meet his cousin soon,” Ben knows things are about to be very difficult for Vic, raising a kid is complicated, but he knew it was worth it, and judging by the way Vic was looking at Mari, she did too. 

“Would you like to hold her Captain?” Vic knows they all want to hold her, but she knows that as her albeit unknowingly Godfather, Sullivan should go next. Travis hands Mari off to Sullivan wordlessly, and he moves to hug Vic for the first time that day. 

“I’m really proud of you,” Travis whispers in her ear and Vic lets out a laugh while discreetly wiping her tears. 

“Sully, I want you to be her Godfather,” Lucas says as he stands in the entrance to the beanery and watches his best friend hold the light of his life. 

“Really? Even after all these years?” Robert’s voice sounds choked with tears. 

“Of course, you never stopped being my best friend,” 

“Congrats man, she’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, she’s lucky her mom’s genes are strong” Robert jokes, and he feels happier than he had in a long time. 

“I know, I don’t think I’ve seen anyone so beautiful before, but I might be biased here,” To Lucas, Vic is the most beautiful woman in the world, and their baby looks so much like her, how could he not think that? 

All of Vic’s friends have clearly been bewitched by the presence of their niece because they barely pay him any attention, too engrossed with the cute baby noises coming from Mari. Who knew the whole station could get baby fever so easily. Lucas is pretty sure he hears Gibson say he’ll teach Mari ASL. 

Lucas and Vic gravitate together and end up side by side. He puts an arm around her shoulder and she puts one around his waist. 

“We made that,” Ever since Friday, when Mari was born, Vic has been feeling like the luckiest person in the universe. It had all been so unexpected and at first, she had been terrified, how was she supposed to be a mom? And then the doctors had placed Mari and her chest and nothing seemed complicated anymore. This was her baby girl, Vic loved her more than anything or anyone else in the world, it had it her so fast, nothing could ever compare. 

“We did, and she’s so perfect,” Lucas knew Vic had done most of the hard work. These past few days had been the happiest in his entire life. Victoria Hughes was the love of his life, he had known that ever since their first fight, and now they were married and they had a baby girl. Marion Hughes-Ripley is in his humble opinion, the best human being on this planet, her mother coming in a close second. Lucas would do anything for Mari, he would burn the world down and then put the flames out if she wanted it. 

“I love you, thank you for everything Eggy,” He whispered softly, so only she could hear.

“I love you too,” She replied before turning to kiss him. It wasn’t an intense kiss, but it was definitely intimate. 

“No making out in my station, that's how you ended up with a baby,” Sully says, happiness seeping into his voice. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know in my other fic I named the kid Lori, but that's because Lucas was dead and I felt like maybe naming the kid Marion would be too much grief for Vic. I decided I'm going to make a series about this because sometimes I need a break from writing angst. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @DXNYARYA for more station 19/Grey’s Anatomy and other wacky stuff
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos it would make me the happiest person alive
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
